


Sang Prajurit Brooklyn

by yucc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Captain America: The First Avenger Spoilers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Festival Fandom Barat, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, for challenge Crack Pairing Celebration
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Karyamu telah menjadi anugerah bagi umat manusia."</p><p>untuk <i>challenge</i> <strong>Crack Pairing Celebration</strong> dari <i>Hime Hoshina</i>.<br/>untuk <strong>Festival Fandom Barat II</strong>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sang Prajurit Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer:**
> 
>   * **Captain America: The First Avenger** adalah sebuah film yang disutradarai oleh _Joe Johnston_ , dengan naskah buatan _Christopher Markus dan Stephen McFeely_ , diproduksi oleh _Marvel Studios_ dan didistribusikan oleh _Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures_ , berdasarkan komik karya _Stan Lee dan Jack Kirby_.
>   * **Captain America: The Winter Soldier** adalah sebuah film yang disutradarai oleh _Anthony dan Joe Russo_ , dengan naskah buatan _Christopher Markus dan Stephen McFeely_ , diproduksi oleh _Marvel Studios_ dan didistribusikan oleh _Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures_ , berdasarkan komik karya _Stan Lee dan Jack Kirby_.
>   * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.
> 

> 
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah mau mengunjungi karya ini! selamat menikmati! :)

"Pria di jembatan itu—"

.

.

.

—

.

.

.

Steve tumbang lagi hari ini.

Bucky telah berkali-kali melarang Steve mengikuti jejaknya. Gelar SMA Steve seharusnya bisa dipakai untuk mencari pekerjaan yang tidak berpotensi membuat kambuh asmanya. Bucky telah berkali-kali meminta Steve melamar di sebuah penerbitan koran yang sedang kekurangan tenaga kerja. Gelar SMA Steve seharusnya memungkinkan baginya untuk terhindar dari persoalan terkait kinerja fisiknya.

Steve bersikeras menjadi buruh harian di pelabuhan bersama Bucky.

Tentu saja cepat atau lambat, pernapasan Steve akan menghukum pemilik tubuh yang keras kepala itu. Bucky sendiri cukup heran bagaimana caranya Steve bisa bertahan selama lima hari penuh. Ia awalnya mengira sudah langsung harus menyeret badan lemas Steve kembali ke tempat tinggalnya di sore hari pertama Steve memulai rutinitas mengangkati isi kapal.

Steve dipecat hari ini juga. Bucky tahu, tidak ada perusahaan yang mau mempekerjakan orang sakit-sakitan, apalagi di masa perekonomian yang sulit. Semuanya hanya persoalan waktu: kapan atasan mereka mencapai titik muak tertinggi melihat Steve tergeletak di lantai pelabuhan (lagi).

—

Hal-hal di ataslah yang membawa Bucky pada situasi sebagai berikut.

  1. Steve berada di depannya, terbaring dengan badan yang terkulai lemas.
  2. Kompres air hangat melekat di dahi Steve sejak demamnya kambuh sekembalinya dari pelabuhan.
  3. Jari-jari Bucky sendiri dingin, efek memikirkan kesehatan Steve yang tak kunjung stabil.



—

"Seharusnya kau menungguku mengambilkan payung untukmu, Steve," kata Bucky pelan. Tangannya sibuk mengganti kompres di dahi Steve.

"Itu hanya akan membuang-buang—" Steve mengambil napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "—waktumu, Buck."

Bucky menggeleng. "Kau tidak pernah membuang-buang waktuku, membuat waktuku tersia-siakan, atau tuduhan lain yang kaulontarkan padaku." Begitu Bucky selesai, ia menatap sepasang mata biru Steve lurus. "Yang kaulakukan hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Steve," ujar Bucky lagi.

"Aku membuatmu dipecat lagi."

Mendengar Steve, Bucky langsung tertawa. "Aku tinggal mencari pekerjaan lain." _Seolah mencari pekerjaan baru itu semudah membalikkan tangan, Buck_. Tetap saja, lebih baik ketimbang harus melihat Steve sekarat di atas genangan air jalanan pelabuhan yang telah berlubang di banyak sisi.

Bucky tahu Steve ingin membalasnya lagi, tapi demam pasti membuat kepalanya tidak kooperatif. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu diam-diam bersyukur tidak diprotes lagi.

"… Bibi Sarah tidak akan senang melihatmu memaksakan diri seperti ini, Steve," ucap Bucky pelan.

Steve memandang langit-langit yang catnya sudah mulai terkelupas untuk beberapa saat. Sang sahabat mengira kata-katanya akan diabaikan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, namun tiba-tiba Steve berbicara—

"Ibuku sudah tiada, Bucky. Jangan bicara seolah-olah kautahu isi pikirannya."

Satu, dua kali Bucky mengerjapkan mata. Ia kaget—bukan— _sangat kaget_ —

"—Maaf," tambah Steve cepat-cepat. "Aku tidak bermaksud."

Bucky diam dan Steve pun memilih diam. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya selama beberapa menit.

Di luar, air hujan menghantam jendela tanpa ampun.

Bucky mendongak, mengarahkan pandangan ke jendela yang begitu basah. Hujan telah berubah menjadi badai di Brooklyn sore ini. Ia bersyukur, Steve telah ia seret ke dalam sebelum hujan bertambah parah.

"… Bucky," jari-jari hangat menyentuh punggung tangan Bucky, "aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud. Maaf sudah meracau," lanjut Steve dengan volume rendah. Bucky menoleh pada tangannya, mendapati jari Steve benar ada di atas tangannya.

Bucky tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, Steve." Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menepuk dua kali jari-jari Steve dengan lembut. "Cepat sembuh," tambahnya.

Steve balas menyunggingkan senyum tipis, sesuatu yang ia mampu usahakan dengan kondisi badan yang begitu lemas, dan Bucky mengerti apa yang Steve coba sampaikan.

"Hei, Steve."

"Ya?"

"Besok, datanglah ke wawancara untuk penerbitan itu."

Steve memasang ekspresi siap melayangkan sanggahan—

" _Tolong_. Ya?" pinta Bucky satu kali lagi. Kali ini, Steve mengalah dan tidak mencoba mendebat sahabatanya itu. Bagi Bucky, ini adalah sebuah kemenangan.

Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi yang bertukar kata di antara Steve dan Bucky. Keduanya larut dalam keheningan masing-masing. Ketika Bucky melirik jam milik Almarhumah Bibi Sarah di dinding kamar, ia sedikit tidak menyangka telah berlalu dua puluh menit. Bucky menduga Steve sudah tertidur—

"Hei, Bucky."

Steve belum kunjung terlelap rupanya. "Ada apa?" tanggap Bucky.

"Terima kasih," ujar Steve seraya menatap Bucky lurus dengan sepasang iris biru langitnya. Kata-kata Steve membuat senyum dengan sendirinya terbentuk di bibir Bucky.

"Kan aku sudah bilang," Bucky menyentuh pundak ringkih sang sahabat yang berambut pirang, "kau tidak harus menjalani semuanya sendiri."

"Aku akan bersamamu sampai akhir, Steve," ucap Bucky tegas.

Steve memberikan senyum yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya, sebuah senyum kecil yang membuat wajah tirusnya lebih hidup. Pemuda pirang itu mengangkat tangannya perlahan lalu meletakkannya di lengan Bucky.

"Ya. Aku juga bersamamu sampai akhir, Bucky."

Tidak lama setelah itu, Steve memejamkan matanya. Sambil Steve terlelap, Bucky berdoa dalam hati, semoga sahabatnya segera sembuh dari demam yang pasti menyiksa tidak hanya fisik, tetapi juga batinnya (batin Steve, batin Bucky juga). Bucky mengganti kompres Steve lagi, satu jam dari percakapan terakhirnya dengan Steve. Saat itu, hujan belum juga menunjukkan tanda akan segera reda.

Tampaknya hujan akan terus mengguyur Brooklyn sampai demam Steve turun.

.

.

.

—

.

.

.

"—Aku mengenalnya."

**Author's Note:**

> **alternatif ringkasan cerita:**
> 
>  
> 
> ( _atau:_ Inilah yang terlintas di kepala Bucky sebelum ia kembali dicuci otak paksa oleh Pierce.)


End file.
